Complicated
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: Ok, the song's Complicated by Avril Lavigne. Pairing is Ryou x Bakura. Read and Review! Shounen-ai!


"Complicated"  
  
A/N: ^-^ RyouxBakura fic. Shounen-ai, Ryou doesn't quite understand why Bakura makes his life complicated...fluff and a bit of angst coming...if it can be said as angst. ^^;; happy ending at the end, don't worry! and Slave 4 U is this thing's sequel--it has lemon too..I hope you like it...when it comes out.  
  
Ryou: FINALLY!  
  
Sorry sweetheart. But I keep my promises don't I?  
  
Bakura: Now we get some action!  
  
Now, Kura, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Kaibasetoyunachan DOESN'T own us or the song by Avril Lavigne!  
  
Bakura: And DON'T you dare say you don't like this one. Anyway...shounen- ai, boixboi love. Don't like, don't read, don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
  
~Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become~  
  
Ryou just couldn't understand it. Whenever he was close to finding out about something that actually hurt is other half, he would always get pushed back. Right now, his dark was yelling about something.  
  
"What're you yelling for, Bakura?" The gentler white-haired boy asked. Bakura just grunted. "Another fight with Marik?" He guessed; lately it was Marik this, Marik that...ever since the two had gotten together things just exploded. They were almost always getting into fights.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Ryou! I need to be by myself." Bakura muttered, along with a string of Egyptian curse words all going to Marik. As he slammed the door to Ryou's room closed, the sensitive boy's large chocolate eyes pooled with tears.  
  
'Why must you always keep me away, Bakura?' Ryou thought. Once, he liked his darker half. Whenever he drove, Bakura always talked to him, about anything and everything, to him alone. But lately...it was as if he had turned into someone else when he and Marik had gotten together. Just then, he got the phone call.  
  
"Yes? Tea? No, no I didn't hear...he didn't tell me anything...what?! That's...why he's so upset...no, he hasn't even talked to me about anything else...yes, thank you...goodbye."  
  
He leaned against the white walls, and whispered, "Marik broke up with Bakura?"  
  
~Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me~  
  
Much later, Bakura was silent all day around him, and stayed that way even when Yami and Yugi came over. Granted, the two knew about Marik and Bakura's one-year relationship came to a close just now. When the two left that evening, Ryou pushed a mug of hot chocolate into Bakura's hands.  
  
"Drink it. It'll make you feel better, I hope." The albino boy whispered gently. Bakura nodded and drank, and smiled slightly. "Yeah...it does."  
  
When Ryou had to leave the room to clean up, he noticed that Bakura just couldn't relax, looking at his back, as if expecting Marik to appear, making it all ok. 'I know you, Bakura...trying to be cool about it. You look like a fool, darling...a lovesick fool...like me.'  
  
~Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no~ When Ryou started washing the dishes, he sighed. Bakura was still acting like he could handle it...like he was really somebody else.  
  
Ryou groaned inwardly, mainly because of frustration. 'I hated it and loved it when you came into my life, Bakura...making my life so complicated...whenever I fell, you helped me crawl back to life...when I was broken, you got me and pieced me back together, and turned everything we've been through into honesty...you promised me you'd never act like this again....'  
  
Unknown to him, Bakura sighed. 'You are always like this. Acting so sweet, as if you don't know how cute you are...I want to slap myself for even *thinking* of Marik!'  
  
~You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
where you are and where it's at you see  
  
you're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become~  
  
Fondly, Ryou remembered the time Bakura dressed up for a date. His black tux was perfectly contrasted to his equally pale white skin, whiter hair, and sharp brown eyes. Yet it was Marik who ran to greet him...not Ryou.  
  
Somewhere, Ryou's already battered heart fluttered at the prospect that they were over, and Bakura was free. Maybe...just maybe...Ryou shook his head, tears glistening in the air. Bakura went closer to Ryou, and murmured, "Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
Ryou nodded. 'There goes his cool look again,' he thought absently. "Hai."  
  
Bakura whispered, "You don't look ok."  
  
~Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me~  
  
"I am..." Ryou whispered softly. Bakura petted his lighter half's hair, making him utter a mewl in surprise. Squeaking, Ryou covered his mouth. "Sorry!" He said, as he washed the dishes.  
  
'Darling...acting like you're so cool...you just look like a fool to me.' He thought quietly.  
  
As he cleaned another plate from the sudsy water, some water was already spilling on the floor without him knowing. As he placed the last dry plate inside the cabinet, he slipped on the water on the floor, and expected pain and something hurting him.  
  
What he didn't count on, however, was a pair of strong, equally pale arms holding his tiny waist, catching him, and hot breath against his ear. "You should be careful." Bakura whispered huskily. Ryou blushed hotly. "....A-a- arigatou."  
  
"Don't mention it..." Bakura nuzzled his mouth against Ryou's soft, white neck. "Ryou...did anyone ever tell you....you're damn beautiful?"  
  
Ryou blushed. He had been called beautiful, but it hadn't mattered to him, because Bakura wasn't the person who said it. When he did, it made Ryou feel...good. Gently, Bakura nibbled Ryou's neck, upwards, kissing his chin, the tip of his nose, before finally meeting his mouth.  
  
~Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no~  
  
Bakura kissed Ryou gently, because he knew that aside from as a child, his hikari had never really been kissed. Teasingly, he gently sucked on Ryou's bottom lip, and Ryou opened his mouth to Bakura, letting his tongue enter.  
  
As Bakura's hot, wet muscle--also known as his tongue--explored inside Ryou's mouth, over his teeth, almost to his throat--a purr came from Ryou's throat. As the couple broke for lack of oxygen, Ryou's head was spinning.  
  
"Liked it?" Bakura asked.  
  
"You think?" Ryou replied.  
  
"I should think so." Bakura replied, as he kissed down from Ryou's soft lips, towards his slender, white neck.  
  
Ryou turned his head slightly, giving Bakura more access to his neck. Somehow, whilst kissing, sucking, nibbling and nuzzling against Ryou's neck, they both ended up in the couch, with Ryou on Bakura's lap.  
  
Sleepily, Ryou rested his head on Bakura's chest. "Love you 'Kura...." he whispered. Their stereo played a CD of a very familiar song, whilst the little angel rested against his other self.  
  
"Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no..."  
  
When Bakura looked at Ryou, he was fast asleep. "Aw...how cute..." Slowly, he carried the boy to his room, and tucked him in. As the tomb robber watched his love sleep, Ryou whispered.  
  
"Don't pretend to be anyone else with me, 'kura..."  
  
Bakura smiled. "Promise. Love you babe."  
  
"Love you..." Ryou replied, half asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^-^ Awww....wasn't that sweet? ^^ 


End file.
